


No Discount

by Katetanic



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katetanic/pseuds/Katetanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is ordering tickets to take Helen to a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Discount

"Damn."

"What is it?" Helen asks, curious as to what could be going wrong with Will ordering their movie tickets.

"I just realised... I'll never be able to buy you a Senior's Discount Ticket to a movie or event. No one will ever believe my girlfriend is over 270 years old!"


End file.
